


Playtime

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Toy, Character Written FanFic, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious John, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Prostate Massage, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Writes FanFic, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock writes a FanFic about John finding him trying to use a sex toy and lending him a helping hand.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Playtime

**Playtime**  
**by**  
**OhCaptainMyCaptain**

* * *

 

I looked at the device in my hand with no little trepidation, but my curiosity and determination were far stronger. The problem was, I had as of yet been unable to successfully navigate it into my entrance. It simply didn’t seem to want to fit up there. I was getting rather exhausted from my efforts and it was imperative that I succeed. The resulting data would help me understand an aspect of the current case I was working, after all.

When John entered our flat, he came to an abrupt halt and simply stared at me. I’m not entirely certain why. He had seen me in pursuit of information for cases on numerous occasions. Then again, it might have had something to do with the fact I was completely naked on the sofa and contorted in an awkward position, my arm back between my legs.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?!” he asked in a much too loud and obviously aroused tone of voice.

I thought his reaction was quite interesting coming from someone who had announced so often that he was ‘not gay'.

“I should think it was obvious,” I said, dropping my voice into its lowest register. “I’m gathering data for a case. Unsuccessfully, I might add. Would you lend me a hand?”

I expected John to decline in favour of preserving his heterosexuality, but he slipped off his coat and came closer. I caught a glimpse of his tongue dart out to swipe at his lower lip.

“You're not using any lube,” he observed.

I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Why hadn’t I thought of that?

John took the toy from me with one hand and set it aside. His other hand settled at the small of my back. “Don't move. I’ll go get some.”

If the hand on my back lingered a bit, I didn’t mention it. It actually felt... nice.

John jogged up to his room, then, after a few moments, came running back down. He had a tube of lube in his hand. “Alright. I’m going to help you, but we’re doing this the right way. First of all, have you ever done anything like this before, I mean have you ever been anally penetrated at all?”

To my embarrassment, I felt my cheeks blush again. “John, you know I’m married to my work.”

“So that’s a no.” John seemed pleased for some reason. It probably had to do with the ridiculous value society puts on virginity. “Fine. He opened the tube of lube and poured a generous amount onto the fingers of his left hand. He slicked them up, then, placing his right hand on my hip, asked, “Ready?”

“Just get on with it.”

John chuckled as he stroked the fingers of his left hand over my bollocks, along my perineum, then let them flutter over my hole. They felt so very different from the toy. They felt... ungh... they felt amazing. I found myself pressing back, wanting more, but my friend used his other hand to hold me in place as his finger circled my entrance. Suddenly I let out a little gasp as I felt his finger slide inside of me.

“Alright?” John asked.

He was an idiot. Of course it was alright. It was more than alright. I don’t know what I said, but he seemed amused as he curled his finger inside me. He worked it around a bit, fucking me with it, then he added another finger. The stretch burned in a delightful way. Soon he did something that sent shockwaves of pleasure through me and made sparks light up behind my eyes. I made a most obscene sound and felt myself writhe on his fingers. The next thing I knew, they had been withdrawn.

“Jaaawn, no!” I remember hearing myself protest. He simply laughed.

“It’s time for your toy, you gorgeous thing.”

I flushed all over at the compliment and his my face against my arm. Despite that, I was aware of John pouring lube over the toy. When he pressed the tip to my entrance, I clenched up, remembering my failed attempts at using it. He ran his hand over my flank and urged me to relax. When he pushed the toy into me, it slid in with no trouble. The tip of it rested up against that spot that John had found earlier and this time I had the sense to realise it was my prostate. He began rocking the toy gently and my brain shut down in favour of sensation. It would have been unnerving if I had been able to think.

I was so near to coming, something I had never done in another person’s presence. I begged for more, shamelessly. “Please, please, John.” He kept rocking the toy, driving me mad, then he did something completely unexpected. He grasped my cock with his free hand and started pumping it. I came almost immediately with a cry of his name on my lips. I thought I could die right then and be happy.

John removed the toy from my entrance and I collapsed on the sofa, just looking at him through a post orgasmic high.

To my surprise, he sat back on his haunches and unbuttoned his jeans, took himself out and started wanking as if his life depended on it. When he finally came, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

He fell back against the coffee table with a broad grin on his face. “Sherlock, I’d be more than happy to help you if you need to collect more data for your case... or even just in general.”

I held out my hand towards him and he took it, placing a kiss on it. I was already planning my next data gathering endeavour and quite looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
